Stephanie has walked her dog for a total of $40$ miles since she started walking daily. She has been walking $5$ miles each day. For how many days has Stephanie been walking?
Explanation: The number of days that Stephanie has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $40\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $40\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ miles per day} = 8\text{ days}$